loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
April Palmer
April Palmer is a Truth University student in Stomp The Yard. She is the love interest of Darnell "D.J." Williams. Her Story She was starting her morning jog around the university when she met the new student D.J. Williams D.J. saw her and became interested in her, unaware that April already had a boyfriend named Grant who was a Co-Leader, but soon-to-be Sole Leader of the Mu-Gamma-Xi fraternity stepping squad, he soon stepped in and warned D.J. To stay away from her. While at a student dance club called the Phoenix April was there with her friends and Grant as they were there for the Rep Your City dance night, D.J., his new roommate and a few others, were there as well. As Grant was putting on a show, he danced with a girl. However, April was not okay with how Grant soon danced with her. When D.J. told her that she could do better by telling her that she didn't need that, Grant got overprotective and warned him again. Grant and D.J. settled it on the dance floor, when D.J. schooled Grant, April was smitten with D.J. after the dance April approached D.J. And asked if he was defending her honor. This angered Grant and had begun to pick a fight with D.J. April angered at Grant left with her friends. D.J. had arranged to be tutored and April was there to tutor him in some of his classes. After they studied, they went to a bar to talk some more, have dinner, and dance together, during a slow song April accidentally kissed D.J. And soon left after she did. Days after they continued to study together, yet April's feelings for D.J. began to grow. April paid a visit to her father William Palmer who was the Dean at the university, he also hates D.J. based on what Grant told him and had told April to stay away from him, but April lightly defied him and went to go see him since they were studying together. When April saw D.J., she saw that he pledged for the Theta-Nu-Theta fraternity. While D.J. told her that he was noticing everything about her she asked him what was her favorite color, in which he pointed out by what accessories she wore and betting on a guess of her car, that her favorite color's green. Shocked that he was right, April could only retaliate by wanting them to study. While on a dinner date with Grant, he was going to propose to her however, April asked the same question she asked D.J. only for Grant to get it wrong. Grant asked if it had something to do with D.J. In which April apologized for, he told her that is she didn't come to her senses she was going to lose out on him, April was in disbelief that he disrespected her by saying that and further got disgusted and broke up with him after he told her that she was spoiled and ungrateful. April left telling him the correct answer to her favorite color. The morning after she went to D.J. and they became roommates. Over time they would be together. A day before the National Step Team Championships, William told April that D.J. got suspended for the rest of the year for being involved in a brawl that resulted in the death of his brother Duron Williams some time ago. When April went to confront D.J. He told her his side of the story, that the only reason that he got convicted was because in trial he had a poorly skilled public defender. When April asked why was he leaving, he told her to go ask her father William. When she got there she overheard D.J.'s aunt Jackie and William talking and found out about William's deal, that D.J. was going to be reinstated by overturning the committee's decision of suspending him, if he broke up with April. April having enough, confronted her father. But just before she was about to cut ties with him, William who was afraid of losing her since she's all that he have left, quickly had reinstated D.J. Driving to D.J.'s house she was able to get there and comfort him as he began to lament over losing his brother, April who told him that she loves him, reassured him that his brother's death was not his fault. After telling him that her father overturned the decision, she wanted DJ to continue going to college for his brother who was supposed to be there instead him. April and D.J. Was able to get to the Championships fast enough for him join his fellow Thetas in the finals as April cheered him on. After D.J. and the Thetas won the championship against the Mu Gammas in a tiebreaker, April joined and congratulated D.J. for winning and celebrated with him and his fellow Thetas. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Humans Category:Live-Action Love Interests